


Echoes of the Past and Warmed Hearts

by Luckythirdshot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: Taako has had a horrible day, and has a rare moment of vulnerability. Kravitz, upset to see his husband hurt, wants to help in any way he can think of, which includes showing his husband exactly how much he loves him.





	Echoes of the Past and Warmed Hearts

     It was late, and Taako was tired. He had spent the day arguing (yet again) with the idiots who were trying to tear down his school, and he flopped down on the couch, splaying out dramatically and sighing a long winded sigh. So much for a good day.

     Or, perhaps it could be salvaged, he thought as he saw Kravitz begin to walk over to where he lay. Kravitz picked up Taako’s legs for a minute and sat beside his husband, still smiling. 

     “Long day, love?”

     “Ugh, don’t even get me  _ started _ , babe. Those chucklefucks are back at it again.” Kravitz shot a questioning look, and Taako flung his arm out. “Fuckin’ trying to tear down my school. As  _ if _ ,” He said. Kravitz gave him a peck on the cheek and slid his hand into Taako’s.

     “Well, you beat them last time. I’m fully confident that you can do so again. I’m sure Angus would be fully willing to help.”

     “Ango! Yeah, that’s right, he did help me out last time. I wonder when he’s free….”

     Kravitz chuckled softly. “That poor boy. I swear, half the time he’s running errands or helping you guys out. Though I will say that this is rather important, so knowing Angus as we do, both of us know full well that he will say yes.”

     Taako shot an expectant look at his husband. “We’re all family here. You have NO idea how much of my time went to helping Barry or Merle out. Most of that flew completely over their heads anyways.”

     Kravitz laughed at that, and Taako sighed, much more quietly this time. Kravitz ran his thumb over the back of Taako’s hand, a familiar gesture that they often traded when they knew the other needed comfort. It was uncharacteristic of Taako do something without his usual dramatic flair and complicated panache, and that worried Kravitz. 

     “I dunno babe. They might get us this time,” he said, refusing to make eye contact. Kravitz could read his husband like an open book, though, and it was clear what was going through his head. The quiet conversations in the middle of the night that Taako loved to pretend didn’t exist had taught Kravitz all about Taako’s past, and it worried Kravitz to no end that he wasn’t trying to fight tooth and nail to protect what he had built. His resignation to the situation was something Kravitz never thought to see from his husband.

     “Taako, dear. We will help you through this. All it really is is that your school is gaining popularity, and popularity comes with a price. But we’re with you every step of the way. Besides,” he said, putting on a mischievous grin for Taako, hoping to cheer him up, “I’m sure your sister will find a million and one ways to… creatively figure this out. Before we both end up stopping her so as not to pay dearly for damages,” he said, grimacing at the memory of the last time someone had bad mouthed their patchwork little family. 

     Taako sighed again. “I don’t want to lose it. And I promised Ren so much…”

     Kravitz pulled Taako into his arms, holding him tightly. “It will work out, Taako. I swear it.” 

     After a moment, Taako got up to get something to drink, and Kravitz got an idea. He retreated upstairs and dug around a little bit, shuffling through his possessions, then finally, victoriously retrieved the beautiful black violin that Taako had gifted him a while back. He hadn’t had the time to practice recently, but he had been playing for a very long time, so he wasn’t too worried. Besides, if he made a mistake, Taako would laugh, and the price would be well worth the payoff.

     He came back downstairs to find Taako looking down into his cup of wine solemnly, and he took his place back on the side of the sofa that Taako was not occupying. He looked up and became confused by Kravitz sitting beside him with a violin.

     Kravitz started playing slowly and without a word. It sounded more solemn than he had intended, but it was rather appropriate, he thought. He remembered the song well, one that he had composed. Livelier, higher notes began to intertwine with the slower notes, and while they clashed a bit in the beginning, they started to mingle and weave through each other, and eventually, the notes became a beautiful song, one that brought tears even to his own eyes as the notes danced along with each other, never clashing again. It ended with a flourish and a lovely, happy tone, and he looked up from his hands and his lovely, beautiful violin to find tears silently gliding down Taako’s face. 

     It was easy to know that Taako understood the song. He understood the entire meaning of it and the echoes of their pasts. It was their story, clumsy and clashing in the beginning, but becoming something bigger, something more beautiful than either could have been on their own. It was their happiness and their love, and Kravitz remembered the part of Taako’s story where the light of creation was shown to be the essence of people’s lives as art. The duet that Lup and Barry had performed was a sort of inspiration for Kravitz; it had reminded him that he hadn’t composed for too long a time, and that he had a burning need to immortalize and tell their story in song. It seemed all too apt in a world saved by the story and song that he continue to brighten the world with a creation.

     Without a word, Taako kissed Kravitz, a kiss that was long, slow, and loving. When they finally separated, Taako pressed his forehead to Kravitz’s. He didn’t speak, not wanting to let his voice dissipate the ringing notes still reverberating in their minds, but the intent was clear. 

     “I love you more than anything,” he whispered, and Kravitz smiled. 

     “I love you too, darling. More than anything.”

     The world could always be fixed with a song and a story.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-listening to TAZ, and I got to the Lunar Interlude where Taako and Kravitz basically go on their first date. Kravitz mentioned that he grew up wanting to be a musician, and my mind immediately went to work. So at 2 in the morning, I decided that I had to write Kravitz playing to Taako when Taako was upset.  
> Lo and behold, I wrote it, and this is my first TAZ fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3  
> (I promise I'll write Taako up to his normal antics instead of more sad Taako! It hurt me to write him this way, so discouraged and afraid of losing what he had built for himself...)


End file.
